iNSaNiTY
by PrincessofFlamesx
Summary: Rin has turned into a full demon and is demolishing Assiah. Can they stop him before it's too late? A dark songfic of iNSaNiTY from the anime Vocaloid. Warning: Rated T to be safe. Lots of blood and possible character death.


**Warning: If you are disturbed by blood please do not report this story. Contains blood and possible character death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of it's characters.**

* * *

They all stood in front of me, aiming their weapons at me. Those _**traitors. **_I _**hate **_them. But weren't they my friends? Then, why are they fighting me? _**Betraying**_ me? But why…? I don't remember doing anything to make them do this…. They wasted all their efforts just trying to make friends with me… just to kill me? No! I _**hate**_ them. They are not my friends! They are my _**enemies**_! _**I HATE THEM! STOP!**_My flames turned violent, the true demon inside me awakening.

_Hajime to owari no iranai imi_

_Kono kokoro no jouhatsu eto_

_Dare ga hinsei wo oboeteru ka?_

_Kyouki no mado kara sayounara_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHA! **_You will pay for this, _**you filthy humans**_. Feel the wrath of _**REVENGE**_! See how much it hurts like! My teeth, ears and claws grew and my flames took the form of blue dragons. They charged at all of them, tearing and piercing their bodies. This is how it feels to be _**betrayed.**_ _**It hurts, doesn't it**_? I don't care anymore. _**I will destroy everything that gets in my way**_!

_Konnichiwa watashi_

_Awanakatta darou?_

_Sayounara anata_

_Saa hanashi shiyou ka?_

_**No, I won't stop. **_No matter how much you will beg, _**I'll torture you until you die**_. Feel the pain, humans! Feel what I felt! _**The loneliness and the pain that I felt**_! I walked slowly to them and grinned evilly, my eyes glowing blood red. My claws grew and I lashed, licking the blood on my lips. I laughed manically, letting the evil side of me dominate me.

_iNSaNiTY_

_Fusou shisou desu_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_Nonki na jinsei_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Owarenai madoi_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Nigerarenai_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Fusou shisou desu_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_Nonki na jinsei_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Owarenai madoi_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Odaku ga tsudzuke sou_

I dug my claws deeper into my so-called-brother's body. He yelped out in pain, saying my name as he begged me to stop. I pulled my face closer and sunk my fangs into his neck, making him struggle to breath. The others stared at me in shock. I licked my claws and dashed out at the others, turning into a killing machine. They tried to chant and put out barriers but I destroyed every single one of them, sinking into my bloodlust.

_Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte yuku_

_Kuro ni nijinde autorain_

_Makkurayami ni hikari nado nai_

_Kyouki no oku kara sayounara_

I loved the taste of blood. So bittersweet, the taste of revenge. They screamed and shouted in pain, begging me to give them another chance. _**Welcome to hell! **_Get a taste of what it feels like! I burnt the room with blue flames, the scream of people running around in panic._** You can run, but you can't hide. **_No matter where you run, I will find you and kill you!

_Konnichiwa watashi_

_Awanakatta darou?_

_Sayounara anata_

_Saa hanashi shiyou ka?_

They all struggled to stand up and shot me with gun, but I burnt them. I burnt them to ashes. They all screamed, giving me music to my ears. _**Yes, scream!**_ Scream! Cry! Tell me how it feels like! I'll give you more! _**Scream until you die!**_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Fusou shisou desu_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_Nonki na jinsei_

_Insanity_

_Owarenai madoi_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Nigerarenai_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Fusou shisou desu_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_Nonki na jinsei_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Owarenai madoi_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Odaku ga tsudzuke sou_

Then, I stopped laughing. A pain stabbed me in the chest. I looked up. There was my once brother, who had stabbed a knife dripping with holy water on my heart. He also held a gun in front of my forehead. I glared at him. I couldn't move anywhere. The blood dripped from my shirt as I closed my eyes. I could hear a whisper, saying, "Sorry, Nii-san… I couldn't protect you. I'm such a bad brother. Please forgive me. For now, farewell…"

_Ne doko de atta koto ga nai ka?_

_Ne itoshii kimi to hanashitai_

_Ne jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai_

_Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta_

I heard a loud 'bang' and everything turned black. I could feel myself sinking into unconsciousness, tears in my eyes forming. The same words I repeated. "I'm sorry. _I'm sorry_. _**I'm sorry**_. _**I'M SORRY!"**_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Fusou shisou da_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_Nonki na jinsei_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Yami ka? Hikari ka?_

_iNSaNiTY_

_iNSaNiTY_

I fell onto my knees, my teeth, fangs and claws getting shorter. My blue flames disappeared and everything went back to normal, except me. I fainted, crying tears of red blood. Everyone came over, saying sorry over and over again. They all died though, of huge blood loss.

_sAnIty_

_Mou mienai kuro_

_pUrIty_

_Motto nagai hibi_

_sAnIty_

_Sore mo shizumanakya_

_"sAnIty"_

_...tte nani desu ka?_

I fell deeper into regret. All I could feel was nothing. I was sinned. I was a demon. And I remembered that night. And they celebrated it. They remembered me. The death of me created an impact between the two worlds and destroyed Gehenna and all demons. But me? I fell into a deep sleep.

_iNSaNiTY_

_Fusou shisou desu_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_Nonki na jinsei_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Owarenai madoi_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Nigerarenai_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Fusou shisou desu_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_Nonki na jinsei_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Owarenai madoi_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Odaku ga tsudzukeru_

And I never woke up.

* * *

**Song: iNSaNiTY from Vocaloid.**


End file.
